1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging, and particularly to a packaging arrangement for securely containing a generally rectanguloid article that may include light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging arrangements for containing rectanguloid articles including photosensitive sheets are well known in the prior art. Examples may be found in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,742 (Kohayakawa et al.)--Discloses a corrugated fiberboard box for protectively enclosing a rectangular stack of photosensitive sheets or plates, the box being formed from a pre-cut and -scored blank that is folded to provide a bottom section, opposing side sections, complemental top half-sections, and complemental bottom and top, folded-around, opposing end sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,268 (Lee)--Discloses a flip-top outer carton enclosing an open-ended inner carton containing x-ray or other light-sensitive film, the outer carton having a rupturable top portion permitting its top end to be opened for access to the inner carton and then reclosed in a light-tight manner.
While prior-art arrangements such as those described above may have sufficed for their own particular purposes, there has remained, nonetheless, a need for an improved packaging arrangement that is especially adapted for efficient on-line fabrication to protectively contain a rectanguloid article including light-sensitive material, and which is equally adapted for convenient opening and light-tight reclosing when in use.
An overall object of this invention, therefore, has been to provide a packaging arrangement that meets the foregoing need, and to do so in a practical, cost-effective, and reliable manner.